Aircraft or payload recovery may be required at low altitude, low speed conditions. For example, an aircraft may be hovering or transitioning between stages of flight and this transition (e.g., depending on flight conditions) can occur immediately after takeoff (e.g., on the order of a few meters). Low altitude conditions necessitate a parachute that opens with minimal altitude loss. Low speed conditions may present a lack of a strong airstream that can quickly inflate a parachute. In order to avoid high velocity impact and ensure occupant or payload safety, a parachute deployment system is required that quickly extracts a parachute at low altitude, low speed conditions.
In some embodiments, a self-propelled projectile such as a rocket is used to quickly extract the parachute from the aircraft or other payload. The self-propelled projectile may present hazards or undesired weight if left attached to the parachute following parachute extraction. The extra line length may also constrict or interfere with the canopy as it inflates. Releasing the self-propelled projectile at full extension under high line loads may result in parachute recoil, unpredictable parachute deployment, and/or altitude loss. New parachute systems which work with a self-propelled projectile but mitigate recoil when the projectile and aircraft disconnect would be desirable.